Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Behaviors and activities may be monitored for the purpose of influencing and aiding groups or individuals. Monitoring may be performed by various methods. Some monitoring may include human observation and postal interception. Other monitoring may include observation from a distance by means of electronic devices such as cameras, or interception of electronically transmitted information such as internet traffic and phone calls.